Officer Down: Reid's Secret
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As the title says; Spencer Reid has a secret. HP JRo ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with our next Officer Down story. One of the team is hiding something. No it's not Hotch and Emily this time. Nope, it's our resident genius is the one keeping the secret this time. What could it possibly be about, you ask? Well the team is asking the same question. Let's find out the answer. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Morgan watched as Reid came back from lunch. It was the sixth time in two weeks Reid had taken an hour lunch and left the academy grounds for it.

"So Reid, where you been going for lunch?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at Emily and Morgan. "Just out, why?"

Emily shot Morgan a look. "No reason Spence, we're just wondering."

Reid nodded and grabbed a few folders to take down to archives. Morgan looked at Emily.

"Why didn't you let me question him?" Morgan asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Derek, questioning him is not going to get you your answer. Do you remember the last time you tried the route to get something out of someone?"

Morgan knew Emily was referring to the team trying to get her and Hotch to admit their relationship.

"So you're saying we're going to have to trick him like we did you and Hotch." Morgan said.

Emily nodded. "More or less, yeah. Though do not go about it the same way."

Morgan laughed. "Oh I can only imagine Reid's reaction if we used that plan on him."

"I was thinking of Aaron's reaction right before he smacks you in the head." Emily said.

"He wouldn't." Morgan said.

Emily just gave him a look before returning to her work.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You could always tell them where you're going."

Reid nodded, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he made himself dinner. "I could but I like the fact that I have a secret they don't know about."

"Given how you've described Morgan, I don't see it lasting long."

"Probably not." Reid moved to his couch as his dinner cooked. "But until then, there is nothing like coming back and seeing Morgan confused."

There was laughter on the other end of the phone that made Reid smile.

"Who knew you were such a trouble maker?"

Reid smirked. "Every genius has hidden traits."

"Well since you're the only genius I know, I'll take your word for it. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?

"As long as JJ doesn't get a case for us, we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Five thirty came around the next night and Emily sat in Hotch's office doing her paper work while he was on the phone. The bullpen had cleared out about a half hour before, leaving only Emily, Dave and Hotch. Why Dave was still there was a mystery since he usually left with JJ. Reid was still around but nowhere to be seen. He'd been a bit out of it the whole day but Morgan and Emily couldn't get a word out of him.

Emily looked up as Hotch sighed.

"Yes ma'am, I hear you. Very well, good night."

Emily stopped writing. "How is our dear section chief?"

Hotch rubbed his face. "Dancing on my last nerve."

"And here I thought that nerve was reserved for Dave." Emily said.

Hotch laughed. "It normally is. Strauss seems to be borrowing it."

Emily playfully winced. "That might not end well, Dave does not share well with others."

Hotch moved from his desk to sit beside Emily. "How is it, one minute I'm ready to explode and then you can calm me down in about thirty seconds?"

Emily shrugged with a smile. "Comes naturally. You're easy for me to read so calming you down isn't that hard."

Hotch glanced out into the bullpen before kissing Emily. "Thank you."

"You are more then welcome." Emily said. "Ready to head home yet?"

Hotch looked back at his desk. "I have one or two more files to finish."

Emily held two files of her own up. "Bet I can finish first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later, Emily and Hotch made their way down to the garage. Dave had left twenty minutes before them, muttering something about JJ having his ass for working late. Something caught Emily's eye that had her pulling Hotch behind a pillar before peaking out.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Emily waved her hand at him. "Shush, they'll hear us."

Hotch was confused until he leaned around Emily and saw what caught her eye. Reid was standing by his car with none other then the girl they'd rescued down in Atlanta during what Hotch referred to as the 'Viper' case.

"Well look at that." Hotch said. "Think she's visiting?"

Emily watched Reid kiss the girl, who's name Emily remembered was Austin before letting her get into his car.

"Too hard to tell from here." Emily said. "But I'm thinking she's not just visiting."

Hotch smiled. "Good for Spencer."

Emily nodded her agreement as they watched Reid and Austin drive away.

"I think I just figured out where Reid's been going during his lunches." Emily said.

"I think you might be right but," Hotch said as he led Emily to his car. "we'll wait for him to tell us that."

Emily put her bags in the back. "You might want to tell Morgan that. Dave too. Oh and Garcia."

Hotch sighed as they climbed into the car. "Bunch of children. That's who I work with, a bunch of children."

Emily raised a brow. "You had better not be including me in that."

Hotch back peddled, quickly. "I know better then that."

Emily smiled and leaned across the seats to kiss Hotch. "Good boy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The whole team was in the bullpen the next afternoon as Reid returned from lunch, only this time, he wasn't alone. Emily and Hotch shared a look as Austin stood at Reid's side, looking a bit shy.

"Guys," Reid said, getting everyone's attention. "I have someone I'd like to introduce you too. This is Austin, my girlfriend. Austin, this is my family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Who loves that? Yeah me too. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
